dragonsdogmafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Quina
Quina ist ein NPC in Dragon's Dogma. Geschichte 200px|left Nach dem Angriff des Drachen findet Quina den Erweckten bewusstlos aber lebendig am Strand von Kassardis. Sie entdeckt die Narbe auf der Brust ihres besten Freundes und berichtet dem gemeinsamen Ziehvater, dem Ältesten Adaro, davon. Adaro hält den Umstand, dass das Herz des Erweckten stillzustehen scheint, er aber dennoch am Leben ist, für die Auswirkungen eines bösen Fluchs. Quina begibt sich von da an auf ihre eigene Mission, ein Heilmittel für die Narbe auf der Brust des Erweckten zu finden. Zuerst sucht Quina die sogenannte Hexe Selene im Hexenwald auf, in der Hoffnung, von einem Heilmittel zu erfahren. Später verlässt Quina Kassardis und schließt sich den Nonnen in der Abtei an, um ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Während ihrem Aufenthalt in der Abtei stellt Quina ihre Begabung in der Segnung von Blumen unter Beweis und macht schnell große Fortschritte in der Ausübung des Glaubens. Dies bleibt von ihren neuen Weggefährten in der Abtei nicht unbemerkt und so erhält sie die Zusage für eine Reise zur Großen Kathedrale in Auldring auf dem Festland. Man sagt, es gäbe dort eine Bibliothek, die der größte Wissensquell über den Drachen sein soll. Orte Zu Beginn der Hauptgeschichte lebt Quina im Fischerdorf Kassardis. Sie verlässt das Dorf während der Quest ''Verloren und Wiedergefunden'' und macht sich auf den Weg zum Hexenwald, in der Hoffnung, ein Heilmittel für den seltsamen Zustand des Erweckten zu finden. Nach der Quest Verloren und Wiedergefunden bricht Quina zur Abtei in den Dürrniswald auf, um sich als Nonne dem Guten Glauben anzuschließen. Dort will sie ihre Fähigkeiten weiter ausbilden, um die Große Kathedrale auf dem Festland besuchen zu dürfen. In der Quest ''Ein Abschiedsgeschenk'' trifft man sie in den Katakomben, wo sie auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Mutter Clarus ist. Nach dieser Quest bricht Quina zum Festland auf. Offizielle Beschreibung von Capcom „''Quinas Mutter war eine Frau des Heilglaubens und ihr Vater ein typisch raubeiniger Fischer, einer von vielen im Fischerdorf Kassardis. Quina hatte wenig Kontakt zu ihm und wurde von ihrer Mutter aufgezogen und stark beeinflusst durch deren sanfte Natur. Das führte dazu, dass Quina von anderen Kindern oft gepiesackt wurde. Du warst das einzige Kind in Kassardis, das Quina nicht ärgerte, sondern sie sogar verteidigte. Da du früh deine eigenen Eltern verloren hattest, stelltest du dich denen entgegen, die Quina und ihre Mutter drangsalierten, ohne Furcht vor Verletzungen oder Vorhaltungen. Dadurch warst du für sie ein echter Held. Als die anderen Jungen begannen, dich für deinen Mut zu beschimpfen und zu malträtieren, begann die schüchterne Quina, nach einem Weg zu suchen, um deine Freundlichkeit zu vergelten.'' Ihre Eltern starben und Quina war allein auf der Welt, wuchs aber zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau heran, die sich darauf konzentrierte, die Grundlagen der Heilmagie zu erlernen. Die Bewohner von Kassardis, die vom Meer lebten, erlitten oft kleinere oder größere Verletzungen. Quina heilte die verletzten Fischer, ohne Bezahlung zu verlangen und saß manchmal an ihrem Bett, um sie bis zur Genesung zu pflegen. Quina wurde zu einem wichtigen Teil des Dorfs und viele Leute kamen zu ihr, um ihr für ihre Güte zu danken und dafür, dass sie solche Heilkräfte zum Wohl des Dorfes erworben hatte. Der wahre Grund, warum sie diese wertvollen Fertigkeiten erlernt hatte, war nur, um die Person heilen zu können, die ihr am meisten bedeutete: und das warst du, der ständig mit Beulen und Kratzern von seinen Abenteuern heimkam. Du, der so viele Schläge und Tritte in der Kindheit hatte erdulden müssen, um sie zu schützen. Quina hatte ihre Magie nur erlernt, um dir zu helfen – und all ihre Anstrengungen scheinen nutzlos zu sein, als du beschließt, Kassardis zu verlassen. Sie beginnt sich zu fragen, was sie im Dorf tut. Sie beginnt, ihren eigenen Wert in Frage zu stellen. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben wählt sie einen neuen Weg – nur für ihren einen wahren Helden.“ Quelle Quests *Verloren und wiedergefunden (Findet Quina im Hexenwald) *''Auf zu neuen Ufern'' (Eskort-Quest) *''Blühendes Talent'' (Bringt Quinas gesegnete Blumen zu jemandem, der ihrer würdig ist.) *Ein Abschiedsgeschenk (Überreicht der Nonne in der Abtei einen Pilger-Glücksbringer.) Sonstiges *Quina ist die einzige Person, die nach der Quest ''Das endültige Urteil'' feststellt, dass der Erweckte nicht mehr derselbe ist. *Quina ist, neben Ophis, Edmun Drachenbann und Aelinore, einer von vier Charakteren, die das Geschlecht des oder der Erweckten erwähnen. *Quina verwendet einen Hölzernen Magiestab und wird den Erweckten und seine Vasallen mit Starke Linderung heilen, wenn sie die Gruppe in Quests begleitet. Allerdings heilt sie erst, wenn die Gesundheitsleiste einer Person unter 50% gesunken ist. Sie verteidigt sich, wenn nötig, außerdem mit den Zaubern Kamin des Grauens, Mächtiger Feuerwall und kann Waffen mit Heilige Gunst verstärken sowie mit Heiliger Schutzwall die Abwehr und Resistenzen ihrer Verbündeten gegen Schwächungen stärken. (Dies wurde während dem Kampf in den Katakomben beobachtet) Galerie Quina.png 01.jpg Quina1.jpg|Quina (links) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Charaktere von Bedeutung Kategorie:Quest-NPC